


Boy's Night Out

by IsisKitsune



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Companion Piece, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Mind Control, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Sex, No Spoilers, Non-Permanent injury - Freeform, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is of legal age of consent/college aged student, Post-Deadpool 2 (2018), Pre-Relationship, Reveal, Safe Sane and Consensual, Starvation, cannon regenerating character injury, mentions mental health instability, mentions mental health issues, mentions ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Like it or not Wade was a nostalgic little bitch, which explained why he was currently staring at a piss poor excuse for a beer and disregarding the pretty body dancing for him. “Why don't you take a break,” Wade barely reacted to the younger voice as the dancer was offered a hand down from the table. “I got this one.”“Didn't know it was lady's night,” Wade's mouth responded even as he took a swig of his drink.“I wasn't talking about dancing, you seem distracted, maybe a different kind of distraction will help.”“I don't go for jail bate,” Wade grumbled as he finally looked up at the too young face, “Don't you got school in the morning baby boy?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't try to change him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540078) by [IsisKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune). 



> Can be viewed as a compliment piece or even sequel to my Don't try to change him Incubus!Tony piece. I'm not labeling it a sequel as it can stand alone and if I do ever get around to a true sequel it won't be canon compliant if I put this in with it (as that verse doesn't hold the same canon events this one does)

Like it or not Wade was a nostalgic little bitch, which explained why he was currently staring at a piss poor excuse for a beer and disregarding the pretty body dancing for him. “Why don't you take a break,” Wade barely reacted to the younger voice as the dancer was offered a hand down from the table. “I got this one.”

“Didn't know it was lady's night,” Wade's mouth responded even as he took a swig of his drink.

“I wasn't talking about dancing, you seem distracted, maybe a different kind of distraction will help.”

“I don't go for jail bate,” Wade grumbled as he finally looked up at the too young face, “Don't you got school in the morning baby boy?”

“Well, sort of, I've got a thesis paper due next week but I figured all work and no play-”

“First year college and you already got thesis paper's due? What the fuck is up with millenials? Ya keep beating your head against the wall you're gonna end up brain dead before 30.”

“What can I say, I guess us Millenials are just Masochists.”

Wade snorted. “But seriously, are you even legal to be in here kid?”

“Yep, to watch and to drink, if that's your worry, but honestly I don't really care for drinks. I prefer to be the one that keeps their head.”

“I'll make you a deal, you go up to the bar and get Stan to clear your ID and maybe, Maybe, I'll be interested in letting you 'distract' me.”

Wade blinked up at the kid returning with a drink in hand before sighing at the thumbs up he got from the tender, “Alright... Of all the people here why me?”

“I told you, you seemed a bit distracted, and lonely, I thought some company would be nice.”

Wade sighed as he sat back, “You're not a pro, damn close to it but what's the angle?”

“Hopefully-bent over the table,” Wade snorted before putting his Game Face ™ back on. “Maybe the booth.”

“That's enough kid, you've already sweet talked me, seriously though what's your price?”

“I'm not a sex worker, illegal or otherwise, I'm just looking for a good time. But, if I get a good meal happens, that's a bonus.”

“So, you aren't gonna flip this after everything, you're like... boyfriend/pimp ain't gonna show up and put a gun in my face claiming I owe money?”

“Nope,” Wade licked his lip as that smile and those brown eyes twinkling at him when the kid laid his head on his shoulder, “So, ya gonna bend me over that table or not? I assure you I'm very flexible.”

Wade snorted, “Really now?”

“Oh yeah, I could put on a show if you want, preferably while we fuck.”

“Really now,” Wade repeated dumbly while his mind thought up possibilities.

“I love sucking myself off while I'm getting fucked,” Wade's eyes flicked open and closed as his brain sort of short circuited for a moment. “Ya with me?”

“Fuck, yeah, you mentioned bent over the table?”

Wade blinked and reached out automatically when the other shifted his hips back as he stretched across the table. “Feel free to slip in.”

Wade licked his lips as he shifted to curl over the back of the smaller, younger man before he jumped back, “Whoa wait hold on back up... Unless you got a second secret pocket I don't know about baby boy we need some pregame events here.”

Wade blinked at the odd silver shine to the boy's eyes when he spun, “Why are you worrying about that,” he barely heard as he was drug down for a kiss. “Fuck me.”

“Baby boy this ain't that kinda club...”

“No one will even care, I promise, please?”

“Fuck those puppy eyes should be illegal... What am I doing?”

“Fucking me?”

Wade could just see it now, explaining to the cops why he ended up arrested for public indecency, 'Yes officer, sorry yeah my dick just fell outa my pants and ended up in this gorgeous ass... Who wouldn't keep going after that?' but here he was slipping into this innocent (yeah right, he came onto you remember?) young twink and bare back fucking over the table in a crowded strip club. How weren't they already caught. “Fuck you're so slick and open for it.”

“I told you, all good, keep going.”

Wade shoved forward hard enough to push the table forward, “Sorry,” he apologized as he tried to reign in the lust flowing through him.

“Keep going, unbridled lust tastes best. God, you're delicious, please tell me you can keep this up.”

“Baby boy I can go all night.”

“Prove it,” those brown eyes shimmered silver as he kissed that saucy smirk away.

-

Wade grumbled and stretched before smiling and blinking, where the hell was he and how did he get here? (Oh shit did that twinky hotty drug-) Wade shook away the thoughts, nah couldn't be drugs. It was pure exhaustion from last night. He smirked and blinked around at the shoe box of an apartment he was in before the sound of a toilet flushing made him blink at the door.

“Oh, you're awake,” Wade smirked at the odd blush on the angel twink he'd met the night before. “Um, yeah, I don't usually do this but ya kinda passed out from... overexertion last night so I didn't wanna just leave you at the club.”

“Okay, where's the confident hotty from last night, cause I def see the hotty but something seems off.”

Wade did a little shimmy at the adorable blushing and rambling he got, “Sorry I was kinda in a mood last night... I hope I didn't like, break you or anything.”

“Nah, baby boy, if that was 'breaking' me fuck yeah you can void my warranty any time.”

Wade frowned when his angelic little minx rubbed his eyes, “I realized I don't even know your name and I drug your unconscious body back to my apartment... so wrong.”

“Well, gotta say, you're the first to entice me to just flat out fuck in a club without any drugs or alcohol involved so it's not just you feeling weird here.”

“Yeah, sorry... I'm usually better about that, sorry.”

Wade shook his head, “I'm sorry the amount of adorableness right now just makes me want to crawl up to you and suck you off. What were you saying?”

His adorkable angel snorted and shook his head, “Nothin, we good?”

“Oh fuck yeah, well unless you want a bit of morning fun then it could definitely be better but good works for me.”

“I would but I've got Chemlab in like an hour. Um, I honestly hate to run off but I gotta get the bus.”

Wade waved a hand, “Off ya go... Just, don't freak if I'm not here when you get back, better yet do freak if I'm still here. I'll just hit the shower and lock up before I leave.”

“Thanks.”

Wade blinked as his little dust devil blew out the door and sighed, “Who's that guy?”

-

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed at the “Morning Mr Stark” called when the doors swung open. “Peter, we're so far past “Mr Stark” I swear if I hear it one more time...”

“Sorry, habit, you know how hard it is to break those.” Tony smiled and patted the arm swung across his shoulders. “So, how's everything?”

Tony dropped the wrench and scratched his head, “I can't believe I'm saying this but it might be time to call it on this model... It's impossible to find parts.”

“Well, function and form right? Doesn't have to be Manufacturer's parts, could always just replicate them.”

“I prefer authentic parts,” Tony stated as he grabbed up another wrench and disappeared under the car.

“Do you prefer it over working parts?”

Tony appeared just to glare before disappearing back under the vehicle. “The file I wanted you to see is on the counter.”

Peter automatically perched on the counter as he grabbed up the pad to check what he 'needed to see', “So, new local villain?”

“Nah, not exactly but he is a Massive pain in the ass and severely unstable, so stay clear of him.”

Peter couldn't stop the chuckle, “Well, not a Massive pain in the ass, but he's definitely got some size to him... Um, dad, we might have a bit of a problem here.” He swiped through the images of Wade Wilson sans his suit.

Peter winced when he heard metal clatter to the floor. “What type of problem?”

“I uh, kinda took this guy home last night.”

“PETER!”

“I was HUNGRY okay?! And he was interested and definitely willing and holy molly, I won't be needing to go out for awhile after that.”

“You took him Home with you? You Never take your partners home unless you're dating...”

“He passed out at the club, I couldn't just leave him there!”

“Peter, you actually fed enough to knock your partner out? I thought I taught you better than that!”

“It-um-it wasn't from feeding off him... He, kinda, tired himself out and I just didn't notice how low he was getting on energy until he passed out.”

“I know I taught you not to do this but please tell me he was Under and he won't remember you at least!”

“I don't put people under dad, you know that's not a good thing, they can't consent if they're under! It would be like roofying them!”

“That's why I taught you better but goddamnit Peter... He knows where you live? Who you are!”

“He just knows I'm a nice one night stand that's really good at keeping up,” Peter shrugged as he blushed.

“And you're probably still high on the feeding, would explain the personality shift.” Tony rubbed at his eyes, “Alright, damage control isn't my area... I'll call Pep, see if she can think of a way around this. You do Not want this guy on your ass-”

Peter snorted, “So you say.”

Tony was actually at the point of flailing, “DON'T WANT TO KNOW!”

-

Peter was grumbling and rubbing his eyes as he trudged up the walk up to his little box of an apartment, “Mac n cheese or pizza,” he mumbled questioningly as he yawned and searched his pockets for his keys. He blinked when he noticed the form standing next to his door.

“Um, hi, I know this is weird but I didn't really get a name or number so- sorry, I'll just-” Peter grabbed the back of the hoodie as the form tried to sneak past him. “I uh, I'm Wade.”

He shook his head and smiled, “Did you come back for round 2?”

Wade's eyes lit with lust, “I wouldn't say no to it but, I actually came back to see if I could get a number-maybe even a name.”

He couldn't help but shake his head and smile at the frown and worry on the other's face, “You already have my address so at this point, why not, I'm Peter.”

“Peter, I'm um I'm Wade.”

“Nice to meet you,” Peter smirked and nudged his head toward his door, “I was just arguing with myself if I wanted cold mac n cheese or cold pizza, care to join me?”

“Oh Cold pizza wins hands down, who wants cold mac n cheese? I'm getting macaroni salad flash backs!”

Peter chuckled as he unlocked the door, “Hey Wade, how long did you stick around earlier?”

“I grabbed a shower and booked.”

Peter blinked, books strung everywhere, probably his wallet or phone in this mess somewhere, laptop tucked under its case since he had forgotten it when he rushed out the door that morning... “You didn't even snoop around for my name?”

Wade shrugged, “Anything worth having is worth working for.”

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes, “My dad is gonna freak-”

Wade blinked, “Dad? Um, uh, he doesn't live here does he?”

“No, he's letting me work this whole independence thing out alone like I asked him to... I just mean. I've already gotten the talk about falling for the ones you bring home.”

“Okay,” Wade's tone was both questioning and worried.

“It's, don't worry about it, it's like a family thing. Now, pizza, reheat or just eat?”

Wade blinked and smiled as shrugged, “That's the age old question, I'm in the 'pizza is pizza and pizza is food' mood so I'll take it however I can get it.”

“Cold it is, cause the oven gave out yesterday and I'm worried there might be a leak in the line so I'm not turning it back on until I check it.”

“Cold pizza sounds awesome.”

Peter just laughed out of nowhere in the middle of setting up the paper plates, making Wade jump and blink at him, “My dad is gonna kill me...”

“Why?”

“Let's just say, he's already given me the talk about falling for bad boys,” Peter smirked and grinned at Wade's chuckling while they ate.


	2. Boy's Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is due to head 'out of town', Peter gets up the courage to warn him that he can't exactly be 'faithful' in the physical sense.  
> Reveal chapter. Spideypool being angsty and a bit domestic. Sexiness

Peter was snuggled up to Wade on the couch, he was frowning and nuzzling into the hand petting his hair while they were watching the Golden Girls, his mind distant and worried, “Wade...”

“What's wrong,” Wade said as he shifted back, instantly knowing the tone even though their relationship was still new to them both.

“There's, something I need to tell you about all this-”

“Am I fucking it up somehow?”

“No, I guess I am. You know how you have to go out of town next week? I can't... I can't really stay celibate while you're gone. It's, it's like physically impossible.”

Wade blinked and nuzzled into his hair, “Baby boy, if you've got nymphomania I understand getting your rocks off, I mean, hell if you haven't figured out I've got a bit of the bug too by now I don't know what to say.”

“No, hell, the urge to fuck would be better 'cause then I could at least just get off and get it over with, I mean I'm physically incapable of going that long without having a partner. I'm, weird, it's like genetic. I just get really like lethargic and horny and I just, my personality just flips to this like sex craving weirdo.”

Wade snorted, “Is that what happened at the club?”

“Well, um, it's why I was at the club and couldn't really wait to get out of there yeah. But, that time around I'm really glad I didn't.” Peter clung to Wade as he sighed, “I'm, like, an Incubus or something, it's really weird. Sex is just-I need it. I have ever since I was 18, which dad says was actually a good thing; most of the time it hits when you're going through puberty.”

“Wait, like an actual Incubus? Like the whole wings and tail and like getting it on with unconscious victims?”

Peter groaned, “Honestly Wade... Did I ever once go after you while you were sleeping? Have you seen any indication I have wings or a tail?”

“Hey, can't blame a guy for fantasizing, not gonna lie, the thought of waking up to you crouched over me fucking the life out of me, all demonic, damnit I've got a boner don't I?”

Peter chuckled at the hardness shifting against his side, “Yeah.”

“Why did I get myself going, now I really just want to be at your mercy.”

Peter sat up to look down with such a heartbreaking look, “I'd never take away your ability to consent... that's, monsters do that, we don't.”

“Peter, did I not just say it's be hot for me? I'm consenting here baby boy, do your worst to me. I got no problem with it, I mean, you can't really do permanent harm and I love a good rough fucking just as much as you seem to.”

Peter blushed at some of their outings ending up with him shoved against the wall and Wade fucking him so hard even he had bruises and felt sore for a few minutes after the high wore off. “Yeah, it is fun.”

“I want to experience you, start to finish, so if you think you need to continue hiding Any part of yourself from me, you don't.”

Peter frowned and started breathing a little off, “But, I was taught not to do a lot of what I can do, mainly because it revolves around lack of consent. You can't consent when I put you Under.”

“Baby, I might as well me Under, whatever the hell that means, cause I want you always. Seriously, take me for a ride anywhere and everywhere, if the little tastes you've had weren't an indicator, this is my consent. Make me your sexual banquet, make me your breakfast/lunch and dinner, cause I'm already here for it baby. Your willing slave, without any tricks.”

Peter took a deep breath and reached out with a shaky hand, “I'm, I'm going to show you what I mean, I -I'm not going to take advantage so, this might be uncomfortable, nothing's going to happen until you're completely back with me okay?”

“Fuck yes, light me up like a Christmas tree,” Wade threw his head back and settled on the couch as he stared up at his love with lidded eyes.

“Just, I'm not going to actively participate until you're back okay? This might, be weird.”

“I'm all for weird,” Wade's eyes glazed over the moment he felt Peter's touch, “Oh, oh God, are we fucking yet?”

“No,” Peter mumbled as he felt the lust and control seep through the touch.

“Why not, fuck I need you, I need-” Wade moaned when the wave pushed forward, arching up and nearly knocking Peter off the couch. “Fuck, please please, fuck me please, anything.”

“I can,” Peter shook his head as he saw those glazed eyes look at him, he closed his own before reaching through the connection, feeling the 'cords' revolving around lust and pleasure and plucking at them. This time when Wade moaned and thrashed he was knocked away he landed on his butt while the other panted and gasped. “Wade?”

“God, was that an orgasm? Fuck it felt like an orgasm,” Wade's eyes were clearing once the contact was severed, “Holy shit, why were you keeping that from me?”

“Because it's something I don't... it takes away the ability to consent. It's not right to use it with partners.”

“Fuck, baby, use that all you want on me. I'm serious, I don't care if I walk in the door and you slap that on me. Make me fall to the floor in a curling heap coming in my own pants, then do whatever you need to do because fuck that felt... God can we do that again? I want you fucking me while you do it this time.”

“Really?” Peter was concerned, he was trying to tell if Wade was actually coming back from being Under of if it was lingering.

“Peter, I'm going to crawl over to you and suck you off right now. Please say I can do that?”

Peter gave a relieved sigh when Wade only leaned off the edge of the couch to balance himself as he watched him with lust filled eyes, he wasn't Under, he was already back, free of any compulsion. “You, don't stay Under that long, usually it can take hours for people to come back from that level of being Under.”

“Is that a 'no' cause I really wanna suck you off before you bend me over and ride my ass like the last train outa town.”

“You want me to put you Under?”

“I want you, I want you not worried or afraid, I want all of you, baby boy. I can take anything you give me and I'll pop right back up wanting more.”

Peter's eyes had to be watering as Wade shuffled over to kneel in front of him, neither of them touching, “You can, can't you?”

“Oh yeah baby, I got no problem with any of it. The mind fun, the rough fun, hell even the lethal fun, it's all fun and I love fun. But I love you even more,” Wade could feel it creeping in the moment his hand reached out to cup Peter's face, see the silver shimmer taking over his love's eyes. “God, that's so hot.”

“Wade... I, I don't wanna be careful.”

“Fuck careful, I hate careful.”

Wade was suddenly on his back, Peter perched on top of him, “I should be careful,” was whimpered when he blinked the sudden stunned feeling away.

“Fuck, that's so hot, do it again, I can take anything you give me.”

Peter's eyes were so bright and silver, Wade felt himself getting drawn in, “I should be careful.”

“Baby boy, I can take a bullet to the head and pop back up ready for round two. Throw 'careful' out the fucking window already. It ain't a word in my vocabulary.”

Wade's hands were suddenly pinned as Peter leaned down, “I don't want to fuck you for the first one... I want to see how long you're out first.”

“Huh?” Wade tugged at his arm playfully, then harder when he realize Peter Had him, “Fuck, you're stronger than you look baby boy.”

“You have no idea,” Peter mumbled into his neck as Wade felt that wonderful lust filled haze start creeping in. “Say when.”

“When what?” Wade's eyes rolled back as he suddenly felt some odd throbbing/strumming sensation in his loins and chest. “Fuck, is that you?”

“Yes, I'm playing you like a harp.” Peter nipped at his neck before the sudden odd plucking/throbbing suddenly turned into some odd tune. Wade's eyes rolled back as his body twitched and thrashed as it continued. The next time he blinked he focused on a worried Peter watching him. “Wade?”

“Fuck, why am I conscious? I was having the best dream. Does it count as cheating if I dreamed you came to me as an Incubus and mentally fucked me so hard my entire brain fried?”

Peter sighed at Wade blinking around at their position on the floor, “It wasn't a dream Wade.”

“Fuck, was I hallucinating again?”

“Nope, no hallucinations here.”

“That's just what a hallucination would say...”

Peter laughed and held tight as Wade shifted to curl around him, “I think that's enough fun for one day.”

“Did you get what you needed from that? Because other than missing out on the fucking me part god that was so good for me.”

Peter groaned, “I didn't wanna risk feeding on you since you KO'd so fast.”

“Seriously? Oh hell yeah, you know what that means baby boy!”

“What?”

“ROUND TWO!”

Peter sighed, “No round twos tonight Wade, I want to make sure you recover from that. That-was my first time doing anything like that...”

“How about a snack then?”

Peter blinked as he looked back at Wade sighing and smiling at the kiss pressed against his lips, he hummed as his eyes fell close and he drew closer when he felt that wellspring flowing stronger before he heard it, “Wade... are you masturbating?”

“Hey, you feed off sex right? And goddamn is this hot.”

Peter sighed as he leaned in to continue the kiss before reaching down to help him finish, “Might as well work for my snack.”

“Mmm baby you've done nothing but work tonight, I got this, you eat up.”

  
  



	3. The Waiting Game (didn't work out well)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's been trying to be a good boy...  
> Bruce calls him out on starving him self to be a 'good boy'  
> Tony finds out about Wade  
> Just Parker luck really.  
> So I radioactive bfed...

Peter was in the lab waiting on some test results to finish, absently tapping something against the desk as he watched the machines complete. “What's with you today Peter? You seem jumpy and distant?”

Peter actually jumped at Bruce's voice, “Wha? Huh? Oh sorry just, yeah distracted and jumpy. My, my boyfriend's been outa town for a week and I'm just kinda getting the bugs going on.”

“Peter you know that's not a good thing, go out, get something to eat.”

“I, I wanna wait, I've pushed longer than a week before. I'm good, honestly Dr. Banner.”

“Peter, you need to take care of yourself, you mentioned he understands- You told him the full story?”

“Yeah, he knows, he's all good about it... it's just, I really want to wait it out. He's supposed to be back in a few days.”

Bruce sighed, “You're shaky, you're pale, you're still developing, you need to take care of yourself and not starve yourself... Ask Tony about that.”

“I'd rather not,” Peter mumbled, “He'd freak.”

Bruce shook his head, “Exactly.”

Peter sighed and dropped his head onto the table, “I really don't wanna go out.”

Bruce shrugged, “You know you have your pick of accepting participants here, you just need to ask. Tony says Thor is a hell of a light show. I've never seen it, so I assume he means like energy or something.”

Peter mumbled, “Yeah, I've seen it, not really in the mood for an espresso enema.”

Bruce snorted and chuckled, “I hear Steve's a good one too, something about energy build up.”

“Yeah, but, Cap's usually the snuggly cuddly type, not really in the mood for the post on that one.”

“Clint and Natasha?”

Peter sighed, “Not in the mood for that type of scene really, plus Clint prefers bottom, I kinda don't wanna deal with that right now.”

Bruce chuckled, “I'm sorry I just got the image of you holding the fridge open and grumbling about all the food you're not in the mood for.”

Peter flailed, “Oh come on... this isn't... it's more than that and you know it! It's PEOPLE not just... food.”

“I know,” Bruce sighed, “Come here.”

Peter's eyes widened, “No, I'm not that skilled to keep you Under just enough to not get the big guy involved and I Know I can but I'm honestly a little afraid to try him out.”

“Peter, breath, and come here. Tony says it's easier than you think. Besides, by now the Other Guy is use to sex, it doesn't bother him. Just come over here and put us Under long enough to get what you need. Sex doesn't even need involved if you do it that way.”

Peter took a tepid step closer as Bruce shifted back to sit on the desk behind him. “I'm, you want me to put you Under?”

“Not my first rodeo Peter, it's fine, just, lay me back if I black out and if the Other Guy happens let him calm down before/if you choose to keep going. It's rare but sometimes he can get twitchy when I faint.”

“Okay, so, um, just Under to keep you calm right?”

“That'll work since this is the first time you've worked with me. Just, control, and calm. Lust isn't the big thing you want to go for it's calm control and pleasure. Just, I should warn you Tony says I hit like a truck when it comes to feeding.”

Peter reached out and jerked back at Bruce's confused look, “I, um, I'm better with it with touching, is that okay?”

“Tony hasn't taught you how to do it from a distance yet?”

“He, he says it's not something that should be used, cause of the whole consent thing. Plus it's um easier to stay in control when you use touch.”

“It's something you should know, just in case you need to control a situation, there's more uses for your gifts other than just sex or feeding, you know that right?”

Peter blinked, “Yeah, I guess so...”

“When Tony first admitted to us about his-condition, I finally realized why sometimes when the Other Guy was pushing it would all just Stop and I just felt so mellow it was like I'd been hit with a tranquilizer. I'm kinda glad he did that when he did.”

“Okay so control, calm and pleasure,” Peter reached out as Bruce took one last deep breath. “Speak up if anything's going wrong.”

Bruce's eyes went a little hazy, “All good so far, just put me farther Under before you intend to feed.”

Peter panicked for a moment when Bruce started leaning and laid him down, “Still good?”

“Sorry, forgot to stay sitting up. You put me farther Under than Tony does when we do this, it's fine,” Bruce shifted to get more comfortable, “Must be what cats that get catnip feel like.” Bruce's hand reached at to brush Peter's arm, “Not a peep from the Other Guy, you can start part two if you want.”

Peter nodded, “Okay, so, um, any requests?”

“Slower build will keep you from having to check in, just, if I show signs of obvious desperation you might wanna speed it up.”

“Okay, okay so,” Bruce's back arched when Peter concentrated on the 'little pleasure' cords, “That okay?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Peter licked his lips and ran his hands down Bruce's chest as the squirming and panting got so obvious he was keeping his eyes out for any green showing through, “Dr. Banner.”

“Fuck, please, harder.”

Peter panicked the moment he noticed green tinted nails wrap around his arm and struck all the cords without realizing. He gasped and fell away when the sudden strike of energy hit him, panting and gasping, unable to hear or notice the large shadow that had fallen over him. “Oh god.”

“Webhead...”

Peter's eyes finally cleared enough to see Hulk staring down at him, chest heaving and eyes narrowed, “Oh god, I can't... No I can't, not you.”

Hulk rolled his eyes as he knelt down to pick up the stunned spiderling and held him close, “Spider, hungry?”

Peter was still stunned from the sudden blast of energy, so much so he hadn't even concentrated on gathering up the flow. “I can't handle you... I'm not, I don't think I can right now.”

Hulk rolled his eyes and lifted the worried boy up, “Kiss?”

Peter automatically reached out as the giant brought his lips to his before the sudden calming energy washed over him, helping him recover and reminding him that yes feeding was the point. “Mmm,” was whimpered as he worked his lips against the giant's, drawing that cool spring into him to help the torrent of energy still clinging to him. It took his brain far longer than he'd ever admit to wonder how the hell Dr. Banner had such chaotic power behind his being and Hulk was so calm and cool...

“Spider better?”

Peter was still hazy eyed, this time for a much different reason, “Yeah, I just, I really wanna nap after that.”

Hulk chuckled as he carried the much smaller form over to the couch and laid him on it. “Shell head say Banner is... acquired taste.”

“Banner's a fucking Nuke in a person is what he is, holy shit. How are you so much... calmer?”

Hulk just chuckled and sat down as Peter yawned, “Spider not so bad, Hulk nap too.”

“Next time, I won't hit the panic button.”

Hulk chuckled as Peter finally passed out.

-

Tony was sighing at him when Peter finally woke up from his food coma, “Um, hi dad.”

“Bruce or Hulk?”

Peter winced, “Um, both? Ish?”

Tony rubbed his eyes, “Ya know Hulk is like Major league... you okay kid?”

“Dad, it was just... He had me put them Under. There was no actual sex.”

“Good, cause I'd hate to have you bite off that much, you'd probably choke.”

“I choked on Bruce...”

“Don't wanna know!”

“I mean energy! How do you even feed off him?! He's just... boom, and it's all just chaotic and there and it's just so strong.”

Tony just shrugged, “It's what happens when you go for decades without being able to blow off that much steam. He's just-”

“An acquired taste?”

Tony laughed, “I think I've only told Hulk about that.”

“Yeah Hulk told me when he showed up.”

“So, what started the sudden in house feeding? You don't usually do that unless you're sulking.”

“My, my boyfriend's outa town, I didn't wanna be unfaithful. So I just, haven't gone out in awhile.”

Tony sighed, “You shouldn't starve yourself like that! Not even for a lover or something more than that. You need to find yourself a good partner, that understands and accepts-”

“He does! He knows! I just, I didn't wanna just go after some stranger, I want to stay faithful to him.”

“He knows? How long have you been dating?”

“Um... a few months?”

Tony's eye twitched, “Few months?”

Peter winced, “We, we met before, I had fed off him and he was just so nice and, yeah and he knows about like people that are different and stuff so he's accepting.”

Tony's eye twitched again, “Peter, is this who I think it is?”

Peter was panic watching him as he bit his lip, “Um, Wade Wilson?”

At least three electronics nearby exploded when Tony's eyes suddenly flared silver, “WHAT?!”

Peter whimpered, “I guess you're kinda mad?”

Tony's eyes never darkened as he glared, “Ya think?”

“And I can see you've been feeding off Thor recently... I'll just be,” Peter quickly jumped away at the electrical sparking starting around the angered incubus. “I'll let you cool down, until then love you dad, bye!”

  
  



	4. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in 'hiding', Clint comes to try to drag him out of his worry

Peter jumped at the archer suddenly slamming the back of the couch before blinking at him, “Ya know, when hiding from someone you're normally in different buildings.”

Peter sighed as he put down his phone, “I'm not 'hiding' I'm just, letting him cool off.”

“Peter, like it or not 'cooling off' for Stark is usually make some genius invention or fucking until he can't remember what he's mad about.”

“You forgot completely ignoring the one he's mad at until they get to the point they're begging him for a response.”

“He'd never do that with you kid, I mean, yeah he can be a touch petty, but he'd still answer your call if you need him.”

“I admitted me and Wade are dating...”

Clint hissed, “Ouch, okay new reaction added to the list, 'trying to figure out if he's trapped in a nightmare'.”

“Clint, seriously!?!”

“Look, Wade's a good man, horrible asshole, but yeah, he's got good days and bad days.... and the same with moments and years. He's not all there Peter, you gotta see where this is coming from.”

“He's schizophrenic, I know, he's got a lot of mental issues going on because of PTSD plus he's got an encyclopedia of self hatred issues because of those and his view of himself physically. I know, but seriously, he really is a good guy. He's been working on the other stuff, with- with his past. He's settling in and settling down, I mean, he hasn't pulled a gun in front of me-well, Parker I mean...”

Clint sighed and nudged Peter's legs off the couch to settle, “Okay, 20 questions, First one, do we need drinks?”

“I don't like drinking, I-I slip too easily when I do.”

“Okay, two, are you hungry, like energy wise?”

Peter laughed, “Yes and no, I'm always-it's like a bottomless pit, the more you take the less the pit Seems bottomless but you still don't know where the start and end of it is.”

“Alright, consent offered. I've got no problem if this ends up with us fucking on the couch if you slip. Question three, would you like to drink?”

Peter rubbed his eyes, “Yes and no... I don't wanna slip. I wanna wait for Wade to get home. But I could really use a drink...”

“Alright, _I_ am getting a drink, if you want some so be it,” Clint got up to retrieve a bottle and a couple glasses, just in case, before settling down and pouring himself a drink. “Question four, do we need food?”

Peter laughed and couldn't help but nod, “Yeah, food would be good.”

Clint disappeared again, smirking as he saw Peter finally relax, knowing the other was expecting an interrogation. “Question five, what's the best part about seeing Wade?”

Peter stilled before he got this soft smile, “The way he lights up when he sees me, like everything in the world, all the problems just don't exist anymore.”

Clint stilled as he gathered their snacks, shaking his head at his first expected answer. He's obviously been around Tony too long. “Question six, what's it like seeing Wade?”

Clint caught sight of the glass as the youth tipped back a shot, “It's, it's, I don't even know. It's, hugs and kisses after a bad day in class. It's Golden Girls and cold pizza when we're too tired and hungry to cook. It's cuddling on the couch, watching Adult Swim at 3am after one of us drags our self into the apartment after a rough night. It's, nearly burning the apartment down when one of us forgets to take pans out before using the oven.”

Clint snorted as he set the snacks on the table, “That... definitely sounds like Wade.”

Peter smiled as he chased another shot with a few pretzels. “Yeah.”

“Question seven, has he's been truthful about his past?”

Peter stopped in mid chew, before gulping down the bite and taking another swig of drink, “He's, he hasn't told me the whole story but he's given a lot of Cliff's notes about it. He's, still not in a place to talk about it. And, I understand that, as any of us would.”

Clint poured another drink for them before munching on a chip, “Question eight, does he know about you?”

Peter coughed as he took a swig before clearing his throat, “He knows about the Incubus thing... he doesn't know about- well... he-”

Clint rubbed at Peter's back, “Deep breathe.”

“He doesn't know who dad is, or at least that he's my dad. He also doesn't know about Spiderman.”

“Question nine, would you be willing to tell him?”

Peter's breathing was still off but he nodded, “Yeah, if it came to that, I would, but... I'm worried, I mean, Wade's or Deadpool rather, has been chasing Spidey for years. How would he react to knowing he's already got him?”

“Here I thought I was the one asking the questions.”

Peter laughed and nodded, “Sorry, right, so, ten?”

“Question ten, how long are you waiting before you tell him?”

Peter shrugged and stared at the shot sitting in front of him, already feeling a bit too tipsy to actually Think on that question, “I don't know...”

“Question eleven, what's keeping you from telling him?”

Peter shook his head again, “I don't know.”

“Question twelve, do you trust him enough to tell him?”

“I, I fucking told him I'm a goddamn Incubus for fuck's sake! Yes I trust him!”

“Question thirteen-”

“What's stopping me,” Peter mumbled as Clint smirked and nodded. “Fear, I'm worried if he knows that'd some how put him in danger I guess.”

“Question fourteen-”

“Wade's essentially immortal, how'd knowing put him in danger?”

Clint chuckled, “Question fifteen-”

Peter shrugged, “I'm afraid it'd break his heart if he knows the man he's publicly fallen for is actually the one he's ended up with under a different name.”

Clint laughed, “This is way easier than I thought.”

Peter's silvery eyes shot over to him, “What is? Wait, was I doing something? I'm not even touching you.”

Clint waved a hand, “Don't worry about it you're just perceptive is all, more so when you drink it seems.”

Peter was still watching with those silver shimmering eyes as he turned back to his drink to take another one. “Okay, as long as I'm not slipping and affecting you.”

“It's not like that, relax. Question sixteen, what would it take for you to leave him?”

Peter actually whined, “I don't want to think about it.”

“Question seventeen, do you know about his past?”

“Yes.”

“Question eighteen, and you still want to stay with him?”

Peter nodded, “Yes.”

“Question nineteen, why haven't you told him everything?”

“I just, can't get over the fear. I don't know if he'll feel betrayed or be hurt that I never told him...”

“Question twenty, have you ever thought that maybe he feels the same way about you?”

Peter blinked up at Clint when he felt a hand pat his shoulder before the archer got up. “Clint, what do you think of Wade?”

Clint rolled his eyes and smiled, “I'll give you the one this time. Like I said, he's a good man. I wouldn't call him a good GUY because good guys are the ones that try to be the hero, even when being a hero would get them killed and not help. He's, he's the one that does what Has to be done, regardless of right or wrong, if it makes it better. It's kinda why we get along, most of the time at least. We have the same way of thinking there, as long as it makes things better, we have no problem putting bullets in people to do it. Heros don't have to be saints, Peter; you're just one of the ones that are.”

“I'm a fucking Incubus, how the hell would I be considered a saint,” Peter mumbled as he stared at the half finished bottle of alcohol sitting on the table.

“Trust me kid, you are, call me if you get hungry,” Clint called as he headed back to his quarters.

-

Peter snorted and jumped at the shaking he felt, “Huh, what?”

“Damn, baby boy, they said you were here but I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.”

Peter blinked up at Wade as he rubbed his eyes, “Wade? What are you doing back early?”

Wade shuffled backward when he was suddenly pounced and kissed to within an inch of his life, “Ya-gonna-let-me-talk,” Peter leaned back enough to let him laugh, “Or just try to eat me alive?”

“Can't it be both?”

Wade stumbled and ended up crashing down on the table behind him and laughing when that didn't even slow down his affectionate incubus. “I missed you too baby boy.”

“I'm so glad you're home safe.”

“Me too,” Wade smiled before he frowned at the sudden petrified look that came over his love's face, “What's wrong?”

“They told you I was here... dad called you, didn't he?”

Wade smirked at the form standing in the doorway, “Peter Benjamin Parker... We need to talk.”

Peter whined as he held tighter onto Wade as he turned to see Tony standing there crossing his arms, “About?”

“Don't even attempt the snark kid, we All need to talk.”

Wade shifted and picked up his still clinging incubus, “Say the word and we're out the window.”

“Don't offer that I'm seriously debating attempting to actually sprout wings at this point...”

Wade laughed as he held him tight, “Don't worry about that baby boy, I got us.”

  
  



	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... and they lived....

Wade actually carried Peter into the room and settled them in the chair, refusing to let go of his baby boy who was still watching Tony with worried eyes. “Hey, you okay? You must be starving,” Peter blinked at him with such wide eyes that Wade had to nuzzle him. “I'm sorry that took so long.”

“No, I'm, I'm good,” Peter whined and dropped his head.

“Good, I don't want you starving yourself for me. It worried me so much thinking about how you said you wanted to wait for me to get back.”

Tony blinked at them as he fixed a drink before his lip tipped upward before he decided to make a second drink, “So, you've been dating for-”

“Two months and 2 weeks,” Wade responded automatically as he held Peter close and gave him a kiss, “I missed you so much- I can't wait until we get out of here.”

Peter moaned at the energy drifting in the kiss, “God, you taste good.”

Tony cleared his throat, “I know this seems hypocritical coming from me, but keep it in your pants kid, we have serious business to deal with right now.”

Peter whimpered as he shifted away, only to be shifted so he was 'sharing' the chair with Wade, more like sitting in his lap, “I got you baby boy.”

“So, what are your intentions with my son?”

“Full disclosure? I intend to take him home, feed him up until he's so full he won't be able to move for the following week then use my last payday to make sure he's got a stove that Doesn't randomly break down in the middle of baking cookies... and a working tv, it sucks trying to watch Bea on that thing.”

Peter's eyes widened, “What, no! Didn't you say your place has a plumbing issue? Take care of that first!”

“Why would I waste a dime on that shithole? It's just a drop off site for when I'm so tired between jobs I can't make it back to my twinky angel.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I'm over twenty-one! I'm outside the age of 'twink'!”

“Keep saying that baby boy, maybe some day it'll be true,” Wade smirked as his love glared and flailed at him.

Tony cleared his throat as he set a drink in front of Wade before sipping at his own, “Peter, what's your intent with Wade?”

Peter blinked and tilted his head in confusion, “What?”

“What's your intent with Wade?”

Peter just blinked at Wade before looking back at his father, “To be happy, that's all I really want.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “God you are a twink.”

Peter glared, “What, you want me to tell you I wanna make a nice little web in my apartment and just spend every day there with him just rocking in the breeze from the fire escape? Spend the day sitting on the rooftops with him working side by side, eating crappy chimi's and waiting for the next asshole to be an asshole? To finally drag home and just fall into Our bed, in Our apartment, and just know that he'll be there in the morning even if the sun isn't?”

Tony chuckled as Wade stare at them both in confusion, “Yeah, that's what I wanted to hear.”

Peter suddenly went pale, “Oh god, what did I just say?”

“The truth, straight from the heart,” Tony smirked as he set his own drink in front of Peter, not to surprised when his son downed the whole thing with barely a cough. “I'll let you two talk.”

“Do NOT leave me here alone right now. I, I don't think I can take it.”

Wade finally shook his head, “Why?”

Peter was staring at him with the most scare expression, “Because, you'll hate me for not telling you.”

Wade rolled his eyes, “Peter, everyone has secrets, some large and some small. And each secret has a clearance level to it. 'I thought a boy was cute' has a totally different clearance than 'I'm actually the hottest twink hero in the city'.”

Peter flailed and actually shoved Wade out of the chair, 'somehow' remaining standing on it and balancing said chair on one leg as he glared at the laughing merc, “I am NOT A TWINK!”

“Fuck, you're even hotter when you're mad.”

“You're sleeping on the couch,” Peter grumbled as he jumped and shoved the chair so it landed on all fours while he stomped out of the room.

“No, baby! You can't be mad at me for saying the truth!”

“Like hell I can't!”

Wade cackled, “You just admitted that you Are a twink!”

“FUCK YOU DEADPOOL!”

Wade felt a shudder as he scrambled up to rush after, “Wait, does that mean we can-”

“NO!”

“But... Hot Spidey sex,” Wade whined as he continued to chase down his love.

“I'm too pissed to do more than web you to the wall and keep you there like some modern art piece.”

“And when you cool down,” Wade whispered when he finally caught up to hug his annoyed love.

“Maybe... maybe...”

Wade grinned as Peter turned to smile back at him, “Maaaybeee?”

Peter reached up to touch Wade's cheek, “I'll let you sleep on the couch.”

Wade flailed and yelled, “Oh come on,” as Peter smirked and stomped out.

–

Wade was trembling, he kept losing time, “You with me baby?” He moaned at the lips pressed to his and automatically worked against them before he felt that thrum through his body that sent him back into that spiral of pleasure.

Peter was smirking at him from the couch, those silver eyes focused on him before he was lost in it again, “You gonna say uncle yet baby?”

Wade felt something poke his lip, he opened for it and whined when it was slender, not thick like the previous one had been. He sucked automatically, sucked even harder when he felt cool liquid splash his tongue. That wonderful hand touched his cheek when all the cool liquid was gone and sent him back into that wonderful place of pleasure.

“You gonna call it yet Wade?” Silver eyes, it was at the point all he could focus on was the silver eyes of his wonderful lover. This time they disappeared quickly, shifting brown as the haze started fading. Peter, that's right, his wonderful lover was Peter. “Cause I'm actually getting full here. And I wanna get you down from there before I go into a food coma.”

Wade moaned when his arms were suddenly pulled free, not wanting to be out of the wonderful hug he'd been in, mourning the loss when he could finally focus on the white strands that had been holding him upright were pulled away from him.

“I got you, breathe,” Peter was talking, holding him, his body shuddered and his eyes went unfocused and closed. At the point that memory alone was enough, he fell back into that wonderful pleasure filled hold. “I'm calling it, I didn't even do anything that time.”

Wade wasn't sure what the voice he heard was saying, but he shifted into the touch of his beloved as he was picked up and carried to somewhere Not standing and soft.

“I love you, so much Wade.”

“Love,” stuttered out as he felt that wonderful touch holding him close and keeping him safe as he shuddered through more memories of the night.


	6. The Proposal (The Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade, being Wade, thought up the perfect night...  
> Parker luck...

Spiderman swung up to the rooftop and paused when he saw the little circle of candles, “Honestly Wade?”

“Shhhh, I'm trying to do a ritual here,” Wade flailed as he finished the drawing in the center.

“Seriously? Dude, have you met Strange? That shit you shouldn't mess with!”

Peter rushed the circle and blinked at the drawing; it was a spider silhouette with two sword sticking out instead of the last two legs, he couldn't help but laugh, “Shhhh, ritual.”

“What type of 'ritual'?”

“I have finally, figured out our ship name!”

“Oh god is this actually about that 'Spideypool' thing you got stuck in your head last week?”

Wade just grabbed up his Spidey and held him close, “Yeah, it's about the Spideypool thing.”

Peter blinked at the little box that seemed to be held by the last legs of the drawing, “Wade, what's that?”

Wade just shimmied away and circled to stand on the other side of the little circle, “Um, well...”

Peter carefully reached in to pick up the box, “What is this? Some like sacrifice to the shipping gods or something?”

“Actually... more like, an offering.”

Peter blinked at the ring inside, “Is this honestly a Green Lantern ring?”

Wade flailed, “What?! Mother fucker! It was supposed to be a decoder ring! Now how the hell are you supposed to figure out my proposal?!” Peter blinked at the envelope the other was waving around before snagging it.

“Wait, proposal?”

Wade scratched his head, “Yeah, now it's all ruined... Goddamnit it this is what I get for not checking the box when I order online!”

“Wade, proposal?”

Wade blinked at him then, “Yeah, baby boy, proposal.”

Peter jumped on him so fast they ended up flailing and patting at Wade's igniting suit when they landed in the candle pit before laughing when the last of the smoke faded, “Oh my god, you actually- Jeez, we are never going to be able to tell anyone about this!”

“Why not! Rooftop, moonlight, midnight meetup, hot outfits,” Peter was rolling his eyes even as he couldn't stop chuckling. “Candles, dark rituals, and the most gorgeous being that ever lived. What about it can't we talk about?”

Peter finally pulled Wade close, “You're right, but only if we give the abridged version.”

“Oh yeah, we're the only ones allowed to know about all the hot sex we have after,” Wade winks while Peter sighed and buried his head in his chest. “I'm thinking winter wedding, nothing special. I'm a little old fashion so I want a white dress but if you want to change my mind it won't take too much.”

Peter was smiling, “Actually, I think a red dress would look better on you. Especially when I flip it up to suck you off while I take off the garter.”

Wade shuddered against him, making his smirk darken, “Oh, sold baby boy!”

“On one condition-” Wade went still before he shifted to look down at him. “I get to have thigh high boots and a mini skirt.”

Wade blinked, “Okay, now I know I'm hallucinating...”

–

“Wade, WADE, come on, wake up already, you're scaring me!”

Wade blinked up and groaned at the feel and sound of bones crunching when he tried to reach up to that familiar blue and red mask. “Hey baby boy, was having the best dream.”

“You fell off a fucking building, you're head... oh my god, it just... You scared me!”

“What can I say? I'm really good at that,” Wade groaned when his shoulder snapped back into place but Spidey wouldn't let him sit up. “I'm all good baby boy.”

“You were like twitching and stuff and I was just... God you scared me, please don't do that again.”

“Was having the best dream- We were celebrating our anniversary and-”

“We WERE Wade, you were trying to surprise me with something and I, I jumped on you and then the candles and then you just kinda bolted and I got away before the fire could spread to me but I didn't see you go toward the edge until you were already over it!”

“Ah, you missed the best part of it baby,” Wade pouted and squirmed, frowning when Peter's wince was so obvious he only made it worse by trying to reach at him with his broken arms. “... I'm hugging you... my arms just aren't working right now.”

“How, how do we... go about fixing all this damage?”

“I usually just flop around until things fit back together right.”

“NO! None of that! No flopping, my heart can't take it.”

Wade pouted behind his chard mask, “But I wanna hug my baby boy.”

“We can hug after I get you put back together again, okay? Until then... um, can you-ick- try to move your legs?”

Wade's toes actually twitched when he tried to move them but Peter visibly gagged when he knee cap suddenly snapped back in place. “I got his baby boy, I'll yell when everything is back in place.”

“I don't wanna leave you alone like this!”

“Baby boy, you don't do well with crunching bones and wet noises that don't involve sex, now isn't the time to play the macho card. I got this, just... give me a few minutes.”

“I don't want to leave you alone though,” Peter whined as he kept glancing up, expecting sirens or something to draw attention to them other than the flaming body that had plummeted from the roof.

“Baby boy, come over here, give me a kiss and then just go about your night, I'll meet you at home in,” Wade felt the snap when he automatically tried to bring his watch up to look at it, “Okay, might be about half an hour.”

“Half an hour?! Hell no I'm not just going to leave you alone!”

Wade groaned as his arm snapped back into one piece when he stopped trying to hold it up, “Some proposal...”

“It's got one thing for us, it's definitely memorable,” Peter snarked as he perched on the wall across from a laughing Wade.

“Oh, if you think this is memorable wait until you see our Anniversary!”

Peter groaned as he rubbed his eyes, “Just tell me when you can walk again, then we'll do this up right.. . at home, with Five Guys and Netflix.”

“Ooooh, and Chimis?”

Peter smiled, jolting at the snapping sound, “And Chimis.”

“God you are so husband material.”

“Nope!” Peter's head tipped up as Wade frowned, “I'm Your husband material only now.”

“Baby boy if I could, you have no idea how hard I'd wreck you right now.”

“If it's half as much as I wrecked you on that roof... woof.”

Wade laughed, wincing and suddenly sending Peter into a panic when a snapped rib finally punctured his lung.


End file.
